


重返十五岁 下

by eriiiiicajin



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriiiiicajin/pseuds/eriiiiicajin
Summary: 这篇双桶来自于游戏三至五个词无指定cp联想点文来源是 @萌面 的：幼体 蠢爸爸 撒娇 专属昵称 好孩子的两面性感觉看完再揭晓联想关键词比较有趣 哈哈哈 估计这个仓不够幼蠢爸爸也不够蠢不知道和姑娘的想象cp一不一样哈哈哈（说到蠢爸爸也只能满脑子都是老横了





	重返十五岁 下

*  
横山裕在躲大仓忠义。  
日常的每一天依旧平和。种种细节都在提醒大仓忠义这个事实。  
对方躲闪的眼神，打着游戏的背影，先一步吃完饭落下的摆放规矩的筷子，以及任大仓忠义钻进他的怀抱、手一如既往的搭在他的腰上却多分小心翼翼上。  
大仓忠义异常的烦躁。  
这种烦躁体现在，多年好眠的他居然做噩梦了，另一个横山裕在他脑子里横行霸道。大仓做噩梦惊醒的反应很微小，只是普通的睁开眼睛伴随着手脚冰凉。他看着枕边横山裕祥和平静的睡颜觉得不可思议。噩梦对象和避风港长得一模一样。这大概放在任何一个人身上都足以构成心理阴影了吧。他想。

 

大仓忠义走在街上，冬天的太阳不仅没有一丝温度还散射着被新雪堆积的路面，晃得令人心慌。路边的电话亭已经顺着他的踪迹响了一路，大仓被吵得无法思考,认命的打开被晒久导致大片褪色的红色电话亭门，轻薄的门框被大力甩开的弧度体现出使用他的人心情不佳。  
「干嘛。」被乌云覆盖的心情同样体现在他压低唬人的嗓音上。  
「fufufu你的脾气越来越大了。」对方的声音倒是倒是神清气爽的愉快。「温馨提示，叮咚——」对方尖着嗓音拙劣的模仿效果音，「最近你有点嚣张哦，这样很危险，说不定哪天就被盯上了呢。」  
「没事。有过节的那堆人早就阳寿已尽。」大仓语气不善只想快点挂掉电话，三两句话早已让他后悔出来走走的决定。  
「嘛，多个心眼嘛。你又不是不会死。那，拜拜咯。」  
大仓挂掉了电话。

世界只安静了半秒不到，接着所有他周围的电话都闹起来了，很明显引得行人侧目连连，大仓环顾四周，勉强趁东张西望的几个路人不注意，立刻拐进树荫下的电话亭恶狠狠的接起电话。  
「混蛋你想害死我么。」  
「因为——Johnny都没有说拜拜も」  
「拜拜。」咬牙切齿的蹦出两个字，大仓忠义恶狠狠地摔上无辜的电话，年代感十足锈色的可怜话筒撞上座机卡槽紧接着就被弹簧长线扯着摔下来，在大仓腿边一跳一跳的晃动好几下，接着回归平静。

电话亭里隔绝了嘈杂匆忙的街道，大仓在里面站了一会,食指和中指捻起那条令人毫无好感显得肮脏的黑线轻轻扣回卡槽，才缓慢的退出来。  
今天还是不闲逛了，稍微去看一眼kimi君有没有在好好工作吧。

*  
「我出门了。」横山裕习惯性往门缝里看了一眼，大仓忠义向来嗜睡，这个点也就是小时候上学的那段起来过。横山裕说了大半辈子的我出门了，还没听到过除了妈妈以外的回应。

大仓忠义在房内听到门外关上的声音猛的睁开眼睛，笔直的坐起来，动作连贯毫不拖泥带水。俯卧撑和引体向上简单的做完热身，换上惯用的低调作战服。  
那我也出门了。  
大仓出门时回头看了一眼整齐的客厅在心里默念。

 

*  
横山裕在物流公司呆了十几年，在几年前走上了管理层的岗位不必再出去送快递了。对于他这样一个丢三落四没什么优秀事迹的员工来说，这种结果再好不过简直可以称为奇迹了。他依旧毫无上进心，但是大仓走进他的生活后，对于这个世界的认知终于向正常人靠近了一些。  
难怪说让爱拯救世界。横山裕对于冒出这个想法的自己扯着一边嘴角嘲讽无声的笑了笑。

求婚的结果是无限接近失败的一条平行线。  
至少、横山希望它是一条平行线。

 

又是冬天。又一个雪夜。  
横山裕抬头望向蓝黑色沉寂的夜空，从尽头坠下几片雪花。轻飘飘的落在横山裕的外套上，雪白的花瓣刚接触到黑色的毛呢外套就迫不及待的渗透到织物里面。横山裕不在意的抖了抖围巾。他望着回家的路线，雪下的不大，堆在路边被乱七八糟的脚印踩的浑浊不堪，堆在角落被挤压过头的雪凹陷下去渗出积水。  
突然萌生了转头往反方向走的意思。

横山裕停顿一下，在少人的街道上忽然回头。对探索生活中的新鲜事物向来没有兴趣，也不是人到中年突然转性，只是单纯的想要逃避一下回家。横山裕自嘲的笑了一下，说着没有求生欲居然活到了四十岁。  
人到中年求婚失败，还不让难过一下么？

脑子里出现了大仓探寻的目光，横山裕摇着头想把那双清澈又残忍的眼睛赶出脑海。左脚跟上右脚专挑新雪踩下，不知不觉就到了完全不认识的街区。横山裕缩了缩肩膀，抓着围巾遮住口鼻看着薄薄一层雪白的地面。  
这里的人真少啊。  
昏黄的街灯零星的亮在路边朝初雪上打出孤独的的影子。  
忍不住想起带大仓回家的那个晚上。也是冬夜，天空干净晴朗透着一股舒适干燥的气味，并不像今天下着雪空气里沉淀着重重的水汽。少年身上的血腥气在狭窄不散风的巷子里尤为明显。  
横山裕木然的看着身边的环境神志恍惚，他在想问题的时候总是对身边事物的观察能力降低，漫无目的地往前继续走，路灯越来越暗前方看似一个树林，洁白的雪上沾染着月光特有的冷蓝色。他在口袋里掏了一把仅仅抓出一只手套，有些挫败的先戴在左手上，右手扣紧左手凑近唇边隔着围巾呵气。蒸腾起来的呼吸熏湿了鼻子一下的部分却丝毫没有任何热意传达到手心，横山裕无奈的放下双手，雪花落在无防备的右手上冰凉湿冷，他叹出一口气，想了想还是担忧家里的另一位，转了个身决定这就回家。

毫无预兆的，疾驶的双闪灯骤然冲破黑暗，黑色的衣服衬着本就白皙的男人在瞬间的强光下更是煞白可怖。他还不及反应就被晃的闪伤了眼睛，下意识的闭紧双眼。

这难道不是我先前追求许久的完美意外么。配上这还未被践踏的新雪，着实美丽动人。  
闭眼的那一霎那，他忽然闪过这个念头。

 

「kimi君——————」  
少年对他的专属称呼仿佛从遥远的云端穿来，听上去带着撕心裂肺的凄烈。身体被撞在柏油道上发出一声沉沉的闷响，不属于自己的体重外加撞击使横山裕一时竟疼的不能支撑着自己起来。身着黑色紧身服的青年看起来更加修长了，他一手抱着横山的头部以身体护住他，成功的闪开了没长眼睛的轿车，另一只戴着皮手套的手掌擦在地上滑出一小段距离，蹭开新鲜的薄雪被粗糙的路面摩擦着停下。他的脸被面罩遮住大半边，只露出一双被刘海遮挡看不清情绪的眼睛。  
「kimi君kimi君。」大仓轻轻的推了推横山裕，而险些肇事的车辆也一个急刹车停在路边，车尾的雪堆积出轮胎的走位。  
横山裕只是身体被撞的疼，头被大仓护在怀里没有大碍。

「忠义，我没事。」横山涣散的眼瞳慢慢聚焦在对方写满担忧的眼睛上，不及细想为何对方会出现在这个完全在家里反方向的地方，忍下身体撞击摩擦在地面带来的疼痛，间不容瞬的首先冷静的给大仓回应。

大仓上下扫视了一圈横山，确定对方没大碍的瞬间眼神切换，微眯的双眸凌厉如一只护食的野狼，他利落的放下横山裕，起身顺手抽出身后的一把细长锥形刀，冷色的刀面在白雪的映照下是令人毛骨悚然的寒光。  
横山裕这下真正彻底清醒猛的一激灵，视野的聚焦比他的意识更快一步，撑着沉重的身体额头上全是细密的冷汗，这时候完全顾不上平时从容不迫的做派，他一时无法完全撑起身体，膝盖向轿车方法大力挪了两步，膝盖上感受到雪下柏油路的粗砺却毫无退缩之意，好不容易平衡了身体手撑着地面连滚带爬的站起来跑向大仓忠义，眼看着对方就要打开车门。

「忠义，不可以！」  
横山裕极少这样用尽全力的大喊，喉咙里全灌进冰冷的空气，郁结在胸口堵的发慌。车门已经打开了，肇事的司机本就惊吓过度，看到大仓带着戾气宛若修罗的面孔屁滚尿流的往副驾驶爬去，大仓垂目看他的眼神宛如看着一只垂死挣扎的蝼蚁。下一刻举刀的手被男人握住，单薄的身体从后架着大仓的肩膀抱紧，那是一个他绝对可以挣脱的力道，只是因为不想有百分之零点一的可能性误伤而停下了动作。横山裕稍微凑近一些就知道司机是个烂醉如泥的倒霉鬼，熏人的酒气在原本清冽的空气中格外明显。  
「忠义，我没事，我真的没事。冷静一点。」横山裕在大仓耳边焦急的低语带上了恳求的意思，被游走在死亡边缘的司机石破天惊的呼救求饶声覆盖，那点微小的声音却透过大仓的耳朵传到了心里。  
「他只是醉了，我也好好的。」

横山裕毫不在意他人的生死，只是单纯的担心大仓可能承担的风险。他小心的试探着扳开对方握紧刀柄的手指，把那件不知道犯案几次、有多少光辉历史的凶器拿在自己手里，确切的说，是大仓突然放手交到横山裕手上，而他自己以迅雷不及掩耳之速上半身探进车内扯着对方的领子重重的打了一拳，矮胖的男人后脑大力撞在玻璃上反弹一下继而晕厥在副驾驶上。  
横山裕这次没有阻止，手里的刀比他想象的更有重量一些。他就着接过的姿势捧着刀环顾四周，还好视野范围内都见不到任何活物的踪影，才稍微放下心来。

「这个你快收好。」看着没有刀鞘的利器横山裕全身都不自在，刀柄朝着大仓掂了掂示意对方接下。大仓反手握住刀柄动作流畅的塞进自己后背，横山裕上前猜测着摸了一把对方的背部，竟完全没感受到有任何异物不知道对方藏在哪里。  
下一刻就被身体抽条，个性却往幼龄向发展的青年抱住，大仓的头挤在横山的围巾和外套交接处，力道大的仿佛要把自己嵌入他的骨头。  
横山裕侧放在腿边的手上上下下在空气中扑棱了好几下，最终也只是虚虚的搂着大仓拍拍他的背，过于贴身的衣服让肩胛骨的痕迹格外明显，横山裕的指尖不由自主的贴上那块骨头，大拇指来回摩挲了好几下。  
「回家吧，好么？冷不冷？」在差点发生凶杀案的现场停留太久实在不太稳妥，横山裕带着商量的语气发问。  
「嗯。」大仓埋在横山肩头毛茸茸的脑袋小幅度摇晃一下，不知道在回答哪个问题。

「kimi君。」  
「嗯？」  
「kimi君。」  
「嗯。」  
「kimi君...」  
「嗯。」  
无意义的对话缓慢而又持久的伴随两个人回家的路途响了一路。  
横山裕握着大仓塞进自己口袋的手紧紧握着，捂在温暖密闭的口袋里甚至令两人的手沾染上一层湿意，但是谁也没有因为薄汗的黏腻而率先松开手。  
幽静的深夜看不出几点，刚刚的经历像是刚看了一场激烈的英雄片首映，散场回家的路上。夜间的风刮在脸上，冷的透过织物进入骨髓，唯一的热源只有两人十指相扣的部分。  
横山裕仰望黑不见底的天空。

雪越下越大了。

 

*  
「大仓先生又帅，料理也上手不知道有什么心上人呀。」主持人笑眯眯的抛话头给正在做直播专访的大仓。  
「有的。」大仓浅笑一下。  
「啊，竟然有！哎呀呀看来千万少女们的心都要碎了啊。是个怎么样的人呢？」  
「唔。」大仓低下头想了想，「是个很温柔的人。」一句陈词滥调的回应让主持人了然的点头，准备要接了话头马上问下一个问题。  
「事实上」大仓突然在主持人要开口前没头没脑的补上一句，「我可能要结婚了。」  
主持人被这句惊涛骇浪的陈述露出了难得不是营业式震惊的表情。「诶？」  
「如果对方同意的话。」大仓小声的嘀咕一句。

冷不丁直视着其中一台摄像机。在主持人和staff都茫然的注视下，大仓忠义认真的盯了半秒，他意识到自己的表情有些过于严肃了，浅浅的呼吸舒缓眉眼的紧绷。  
「kimi君。你愿意和我结婚么？」青年的眼角带着不太确定的青涩感，在室内摄影棚明晃晃的灯光下流露出细腻柔软的感情。此时外界的一切都和他没有关系，他甚至不太确定冷战中尚在闹别捏的男人会不会依旧观看他的节目，只是已经无法抑制心中的感觉，若是现在不说，大抵这辈子也不会再说了。  
大仓忠义被警告过之后不在意自己的的安危，却始终跟踪着横山裕。稍年轻一些的他还会觉得这活实在无趣至极，但是现在，他去租了一间房子隔着一栋建筑物每天都像个心理变态一样暗中观察横山裕，那是他能找的的视角最好的房子。即使如此也只能看见横山裕的上半身，而且因为透视关系，以他的距离只能看见巴掌大的横山裕。  
大仓毫不在意花了大价钱却只得到劣等席的事实，只要确认横山裕安全不会因为自己的关系给他带来麻烦就好了。  
只是渐渐的，就算这样也没办法阻止自己心痒难忍。横山裕的求婚冲击了他的世界观，从未想过的事情一旦注意到了就无法再回到最初。暴君横山裕曾给大仓忠义带牢枷锁防止他落跑，历经多年，大仓已经从骨子里习惯了这种束缚和依附他人，一旦枷锁被拆掉，反而会陷入不安。而婚姻就像是大仓终于发现自己找到了新的枷锁一般，即使理智上一再拒绝，却令身体诚实的兴奋不已。  
不想理会那些多年未曾发生过显得杞人忧天的无聊理由。大仓再无疑虑，眼神换上清明坚定笔直的望向镜头，仿佛可以透过黑色冰冷的机器直直的看进爱人心里。

「快先进广告！！！！！」导演对着麦沉着嗓子发出一声气音低吼，打断了寂静无声的摄影棚，他佯装因为采访进度被打断而不满，但是任谁都看的出，瞪大的眼睛里是找到了舆论中心的喜悦光芒和事不关己热爱八卦的扭曲热意。

 

与其一直活在不确定中，不如享受当下。  
大仓忠义的新人生名言。

手指插在口袋攥紧，大仓猫着腰脚步轻盈，天冷的要命胸腔里的心脏却热的烫人，以身体机能的发源地为中心、电流般的震动让大仓打了几个哆嗦。集结好几日的烦躁和彷徨终于释然，想被书写在他的生命里，大仓伸出手在皎洁的月色下展开，干净修长的手指被打上清冷幽郁的月光，看向无名指的方向收手握拳，无情绪的眼眸里渗出温柔的神色。

收回手放进口袋，垂着头两步并作三步差点小跑起来。  
快回家吧。

 

「kimi君—————」面相变得成熟，配上孩子气张牙舞爪的夸张亢奋的动作显得格外违和，横山裕忍不住嘴角上扬，向来禁欲冷淡的气质总是因为这个人而露出温柔的罅隙。  
「你………」兴奋的大喊之后，接下来重要的话倒是不好意思说了。客厅里低声放着体育实况，大仓知道自己访谈节目的那个频道之后也有一个体育节目，侧着的角度无法看进电视屏幕。大仓这时候才意识到有些难为情，没有换鞋站在门口低着头挠挠脑袋直盯着脚尖。  
「你什么？」横山裕双手抱在胸前欣赏恋人难得不坦率的样子。  
「嗯……就是电视、哎……你有没有看……」一只手插进口袋里是大仓紧张的证据，前.杀手先生做菜和削人都行云流水动作敏捷利索，日常中他却总是无处安放自己的双手，明明该是一个冷酷无情的危险人物，在横山裕面前却向来像个需要家长签字试卷的小学生。  
「我愿意。」横山裕不再折腾他，上唇轻贴下唇风轻云淡的吐出三个世间最美妙的音节。接着转过视线拿起桌上的茶慢悠悠的抿了一口。  
大仓原本以为自己早就明白横山裕得回答，却在听到真实回复的瞬间以为那双不易被感动的眼睛就要落泪，他现在有些能够体会横山裕被他琢磨不清的回复惹的不在温柔体贴而开始闹别扭是怎么回事了，若是在这种时候被拒绝，大仓觉得自己大概会离家出走。  
「kimi君………」大仓挪动过去穿着鞋绕过地毯，他知道绝对会在事后被爱整洁的仿佛老妈子般的温柔恋人责备，却不肯多花一秒拖鞋，立刻就要去拥抱朝夕相处却怎么也看不够的男人。  
但是大仓临到横山面前改变了决定,膝盖一弯斜坐在地毯上，双手环绕横山裕的小腿，脸自然的贴在大腿上将有些过于开心的表情藏在对方的睡裤里。  
横山裕抚摸大仓的柔软的发丝，一如大仓还在少年的时期，大仓对这个动作一直表现出表面的不屑以及别扭，但横山裕知道这种比不上拥抱亲昵的动作却是最为让大仓安心的行为。当然，还有就是横山裕个人非常喜欢这样抚摸他，自从少年进入成长期迅速窜高之后这样的机会就很少了。  
「我愿意哦。」横山明明自己害羞却硬是再说了一遍，只是为了看到恋人比他更加忸怩的样子。  
果不其然，大仓拽着他裤腿的手紧了紧，横山裕这才觉得前些天被拒绝的报复彻底完成了，满意的大力揉了一把大仓整齐的发型。

 

*  
美食届知名网红结婚的消息传遍了大街小巷。  
大仓和横山裕决定南下去温暖的地方低调的结婚，却抵不过媒体的坚持跟踪采访报道，大仓懒得和他们扯皮只由得他们去了。  
一切都顺利的进行而且由于被整个网络世界的人们盯着反馈，反而无法拖延。  
横山裕此时才惊觉两人的交友圈甚至凑不齐伴郎伴娘，想来也不需要这种传统的婚礼，原本只需要一张薄薄的纸横山裕就满足了，但是无论如何希望可以给大仓一个美好的回忆。  
横山裕还在做物流公司小职员的时候就极少得闲，又不爱出门，导致回忆起两个人正经的约会竟是极尽脑汁都想不起任何。时隔多年依旧样貌如初的男人有些心虚的认真策划婚礼，一边给唯一的好友村上信五打通了电话,最终诚恳的拜托了好友担任证婚人兼主持人兼伴郎的角色才稍微放下心来。

两个人决定先举办个毫无必要的婚礼把媒体糊弄过去，再去安安静静地去拿证和同居十几年以来第一次两人旅行。  
婚礼前夜横山裕紧张的辗转反侧，他失眠的时候就喜欢盯着窗户，陌生的窗框令他步入中年男子而越发脆弱的神经绷直，横山裕忍不住自嘲这样要是被隔壁房间的村上信五知道了肯定又是一番自己无法回嘴的嘲讽。

南方的小岛冬天早晨是温暖的带着海风卷来清新的咸味,横山裕很久都不曾在艳阳天出门了，这几天两个人在岛上只要稍微运动一下横山裕的后背就浸满了虚汗，伴随着对于肉食没有胃口，他只得承认就算外表没太大的变化，内里也在慢慢衰败。  
小岛的夜间还是偏冷，万万没想到自己竟变成了冷不得也热不得的没用男人,横山裕转了个身背对着月光裹紧被子，夜风还是呼呼的刮着仿佛要卷起惊涛骇浪,里面还有一丝轻微的不和谐音，无奈的想，大概步入中年的证据应该再补上一条幻听。  
下一秒就被一个熟悉的胸膛贴紧后背，那人悄无声息神速的钻进横山裕好不容易暖热的被窝无情的把室外的凉意传达给他，毛茸茸的脑袋钻到横山的颈窝旁边左右磨蹭着最终找到合适的角度才消停了。  
「忠义———结婚前夜是不可以见面的呀。」横山裕没有回头，语气里带着极尽宠溺的无奈。  
沉默半响，他听后面的人说「那kimi君不要回头，就当没见过我好了。」手也不自觉的环上来了，音量伴随着声带挨在脊背上震动的频率被被子和横山的肩膀吸收了大半,暖烘烘的呼气喷在横山裕敏感的颈侧让他打了个哆嗦。  
「任性的小鬼，明天早上你能自己起床回房间么。」  
「早上你抱我过去就好了——」拖长音的黏腻感意外的让横山裕心动，虽然没有告诉任何人，他总是喜欢大仓粘着他身体力行的表达对他的需要。  
「你以为你现在多重啊、」横山裕反手企图捏捏对方的小肚子，惊讶的发现那里并没有自己记忆中软糯的那圈肉。没了视觉的干扰，格外唐突明显。「你、你最近运动了？」支撑不住好奇心的驱使，横山裕瞬间转头望向缩在床边的大仓，对方背对着月光，上目线黑黝黝的深不见底，从上向下看的视角使男人原本就轮廓分明的脸庞更近削瘦。提到结婚前两人在冷战，之后便是忙碌的准备结婚的事情，算下来已经好久没有好好抱过大仓了。  
「。」大仓依旧执着的盯着横山裕没有作答，手从横山腰上滑下来停止在大腿下方拽着他的衣摆。横山裕再也无法克制自己，贴上那两片单薄的唇瓣，他的吻的又狠又急，在黑暗的环境中看不清位置，先是撞在大仓唇边接着牙齿滑破了不知道对方哪个部分，口腔里沾染着甘甜的血气。大仓的腿架在横山的腰上反复磨蹭，横山察觉到他的手钻进两人身体的罅隙里往下探去，直白的表达的自己的需求。骨节先是撞上横山的肋骨，接着随着急躁的动作时不时蹭过横山裕的小腹。  
忽地，横山掐住大仓的手从中间抽出，有强硬的抓着它摁在对方脸侧，欺身压下大仓，和夜色一般深不见底的眸一瞬也不瞬的盯着他。横山为了婚礼好不容易寻求突破改造了一下发型，现在刘海稍短些轻易就能看清他的表情，大仓对不笑的横山裕一直都有生理上的畏惧，他梗着脖子吞咽口水，眼里也带上躲闪的神色。  
「你在害怕什么？」清冷音色带着特有的童真稚嫩腔调，和压着他的人看上去的印象完全不同，但仅仅是音色并不妨碍气场里强大的的威慑力，横山静静的凝视他。  
「...没有。」大仓茫然的望向横山裕摇头。  
「你的手还是冰的。」横山裕由扣着他的手腕覆上手掌，显然，比起接吻和解决性欲，已经进了被子许久依旧稍凉的手心更让男人在意。  
大仓扭过头，他是个行动派，尤其不擅长隐藏自己的情绪。尤其是近年来可以和横山裕随便表露自己的心情，扮演扑克脸的技能就更加所剩无几。  
不想让横山察觉自己又开始锻炼，需要做到随时准备应对身边的可能的威胁。准确的说，是不想让横山察觉他们有可能在危险中，尽管这一切只是空穴来风。  
外加这场充满媒体和不认识人的婚礼也有可能成为威胁，大仓虽然有些气恼自己莽撞的在电视上公然求婚导致了这个结果，但也不是没有自信解决任何突发状况。只是敌人在暗他在明的位置颠倒，让他极为不适。

毫不知情的横山裕叹气，大仓不愿意说他也不能逼他。对于大仓害怕他不笑的样子，横山裕略有自知之明。  
总不能让他更怕。  
他松开对方的手腕翻身侧卧，手稍微做出环绕大仓的动作对方就乖巧的蹭进他怀里。横山抚摸着大仓的脊背，给他掖好被子，继而修长的手指捧上大仓的脸侧，俯下身再一次堵上他的唇，这次温柔的气息从两唇相接的地方带给大仓安心，横山不断变换着角度辗转吮吸，大仓的舌乖顺的送入对方口任凭对方卷住。男人身上干净的香气从鼻尖进入渗入身上所有的感官，令他无法抗拒深陷其中。  
直到横山放开他的唇，大仓失神的眼睛还未找到焦距就再次贴近，因为绵长又激烈的吻而心跳加速呼吸不稳却不依不饶的索取更多。横山裕被不断蹭上来的大仓逼到了床架边缘，终于抱住对方固定好移动到床的中央。  
「好啦，是真的要睡了，来日方长呢。明天要是被化妆师看到你的黑眼圈会抱怨的。」横山裕食指摁上大仓的鼻尖借此隔出距离。  
大仓扁扁嘴，还是服从了横山不再继续作乱，靠在对方的肩膀附近闭上眼睛，不出十秒就倦极沉睡了。横山裕被抢了大半块枕头，无奈的看着大仓脑袋后面无人问津的一只枕头孤单的待在床的另一侧，感受着对方喷在自己脖颈间炙热酥痒的呼吸，不知道该从哪里抱怨自己的睡眠环境，只得佯装一切正常闭上眼睛尝试睡着。

 

*  
横山的身体在睡眠期间极难伺候，又认床又恐光，神经脆弱又浅眠，更何况第二天又一场他前半辈子想都不敢想的婚礼要举行。  
外加，自从午夜大仓不自觉的钻进他的房间大摇大摆的躺下之后，他被挤在角落以一个极不舒适的姿势入眠。  
但是不可思议的是，自认为难以对付恶劣环境的男人，竟然一觉好眠直睡到身为伴郎的好友村上信五不耐烦的敲响了他的房门大声催促。门外的抱怨依稀透过厚实的房门穿进房间，大概就是对方恨铁不成钢的责备多大人了自己的事能不能稍微上点心云云。  
横山裕盯着天花板只呆楞了半秒就急忙掀开被子，身侧是雪白的床单，哪里还有大仓忠义的影子。要不是因为略显凌乱的被单，横山裕甚至要以为昨晚发生的一切都是梦境。

「大仓呢？」横山裕在村上的监视下，老实的换上西装，系好全部的纽扣后左右环视了一下，心不在焉的抓起几本桌上用来装饰房间的杂志又放下来。  
村上信五冷漠的盯着对方的动作走到客厅把椅背和坐垫夹缝中露出一角的领带抽出来扔在他身上，「那孩子比你靠谱多了，约定时间到了早就换好衣服等着化妆师了，我还特地打了个morning call给他结果扑了个空。」  
横山裕讪讪的接过领带绕在自己脖颈上，心里回嘴，就算他真的没起床你的morning call依旧会打的扑空，而且是真正的扑空。  
他不怎么习惯穿西装，秀气的手指在布料里穿梭几下打出一个极为丑陋的领带结。村上信五翻了个白眼，无奈的走上前扯开对方的领带。他的人生不同于横山裕，一切都风平浪静沿着自己设计好的轨迹步步高升，虽然从来没说过但是没少担心这个他在心里认定的唯一的朋友，横山裕和他提起大仓的次数寥寥可数基本是以年为计算单位的，村上一开始打心底觉得横山裕这个人这辈子大概都是与结婚无缘了，更年轻时甚至不止一次提心吊胆害怕哪天这个人就像一缕青烟般飘走了，毕竟那时候的横山裕太像一具被现实吞没的行尸走肉了。  
村上接到电话听到对方语气轻快的说要结婚，怎么也没有把那个网红大仓忠义和横山裕年轻时圈养的迷之离家出走少年联系在一起。妻子也是大仓忠义的粉丝，在家的时候还是看大仓的教程研究新菜呢，说起来，后来家里伙食改善也是托了大仓的福。  
他指法熟练的给横山裕重新系了领带，接着打气似的拍拍横山裕的胸口。「好了，新郎。你看起来离完美之差一个化妆师的距离了。」  
横山裕捂着被对方拍中的地方，有些忐忑的问「我这接下来是去哪里？」  
「就待在这里好了，待会化妆师直接过来你就可以出嫁了。」村上眯着眼睛扫视了一下眼前穿着白色西装显得更加不食人间烟火的男人，年过四十不安的神情和青年般的样貌怎么看都像一个刚刚步入社会的年轻人。不禁又老妈子上身想给对方打气好好干啊，所幸化妆师及时敲门，走进了即将要被碎碎念刷屏的房间。  
村上退出去附上一句去看看大仓的情况，就扔下站在房间中央不知所措的横山裕。

 

*  
横山裕忍着脸上令人嫌弃的黏腻和化妆品特有的香气，身子板直僵硬的坐着，不知道过了多久才听到那句如同法官判刑一般的「完成了。」  
他带着些好奇的望向镜子，可能因为有些距离，总之以横山裕凡人的眼睛他并没有看出来与化妆前有什么差别。  
而化妆师继而欢快的说，那横山先生，我们现在开始做发型了。横山裕硬着头皮在心里大喊一句「还来？」才能阻止自己脱口而出［我前几天刚刚剪了头发。］

第一反应被阻绝了之后，反抗的句子也只能梗在喉间，嗯嗯啊啊的蒙混着答应着，任凭对方在自己头上动作，只是弄个头发而已对方拿出来的各种他看不懂的道具，气势尤为惊人。  
村上信五在横山裕要第一次出声询问［还没好么］的关键时刻推门而入，横山裕心里大喊了一句「nice信五！」，横山裕的笑意还没来的及浮起就注意到对方极为难看的脸色。

「抱歉打断，请问可以给我们一点时间么？」村上没有看横山，径自转向化妆师礼貌的又催促般的询问。化妆师停下手里的动作，虽然疑惑但也没发问，而横山裕却憋不住，茫然的望向额角都渗出湿汗的男人。「怎么了...........」  
村上自进门就没舒缓过紧蹙的眉头，他余光扫视着直到化妆师退出门口才斟酌着开口，「yoko，你先不要紧张的听我说。」这个开头显然不是什么好征兆，横山裕顿时背脊发寒，他的发型只作了一半，还有一部分蓬松的头发没彻底被发胶压下去毛毛躁躁的飞起来，看起来非常可笑。  
「大仓不见...」意识若说出除了让人恐慌以外没有任何的作用，村上又急忙补充「大仓没有在他的房间，我周围也都看了一圈没有他的踪影，所以想着你是不是知道他去了哪里...半小时后就是婚礼彩排了....」村上注视着横山裕凝重下来的表情，把［媒体们全都堵在礼堂门前］这句话硬生生的压下来。  
「他来找你了么....」村上无话接口，只能明知故问一句，因为这无力的句子，一向洪亮的声音也慢慢无底气的弱下去。  
横山裕茫然的摇头。  
「那你知道他可能会去哪里么？」  
横山裕依旧茫然的摇头。

大仓忠义自被横山裕捡回来之后就拥有着绝对的自由，横山裕对于他的去留都看的很开，从未出现过需要去寻找他的情况，甚至连这个情况的想象都未曾出现在横山裕心里。  
更何况，横山裕苦笑起来，那个人哪里是普通人可以找到的，若是他真要消失估计没有任何人可以找到他吧。

村上没有继续发问，横山裕却还是依旧缓慢的摇头。这个诡异的画面令村上心里一疼，忍不住走上前一步安慰，「没关系的，可能是我想多了他只是去附近买个东西....过一会就回来了。」单薄的句子讲出来村上自己都不相信，横山裕已经被化妆师折腾了快两个小时了，也就说明村上也找了两个小时的大仓。这酒店一共就这么点地方，当初选中是因为离礼堂极近步行三分钟不到就能走到，村上来回跑了好几趟，把解决方法都在脑子里筛选好几遍，大仓忠义是名人，真的逃婚了错全都在他，收到舆论抨击的自然也是他、只是可怜横山裕就成了被拖下水的那个茶余饭后的谈资，村上光是想象就背脊冒起一层冷汗。他抓了抓裤缝注视着坐在房间中央的横山裕。  
横山裕依旧木着一张脸，看似和平时没什么两样，只是眼睛就算在阳光的照射下也照映不出任何的神采。  
他呆坐着茫然的看向村上说「我...我出去一下、」，身上却没了动作还坐在原位，村上沉默的回视他没有搭腔。好一会横山才缓慢的站起来，房间中央到门口不过十步不到的距离，横山站起来之后就迈出大步想尽快的逃离这里，经过村上的时候给了对方一个苦笑回了句没头没尾的「拜托了。」村上很明白此时这个人大概说出口的句子都是未经思考过的，无需去理解里面的内涵，但是此时还是不由的担忧对方也会一同消失，转过身对着门把手瞪着看了好几眼最终还是放弃了追上去的欲望。

*  
横山裕不知道自己该去哪里，甚至连大仓的房间号都想不起来。想起当初分开房间住还是为了效仿一个正常的婚礼。其实就于二人这种从相遇开始就不普通不正常的关系，在这个点上正常实在是毫无逻辑。  
若同住一个房间，估计大仓也不会消失了吧。  
横山裕想到这里又摇头，这根本不是一个场景一个小细节就可以决定的去留。

彷徨在走道上，横山裕知道自己看上去很奇怪，未做完的发型、脸上粘腻的触觉、穿不习惯的礼服，洁白无瑕的组合，全部令他烦躁不已。到底房间门牌号是多少....横山裕此时尤为痛狠自己动不动就失忆的毛病，又拉不下脸再回去自己房间找村上信五问。  
大半辈子都在得过且过中度过，难得对某个人、某件事情上了心得到的竟是这样不了了之的结果，横山裕低下头抿唇苦笑。大概还是不够了解他，虽然早就知道，男孩身上有很多很多的秘密，横山裕从没有想去了解或探听的意思，一开始是觉得这样过于冒犯，后来也没了时机不知该如何开口。

横山裕转身，挫败的打算回到自己房间去收拾一下行李离开。  
若说有多难过、却感觉也没有那种小说里描写的要生要死的感觉，又或者，早在心里就埋下了怀疑的种子，从没彻底相信过大仓会一直留在自己身边。如今这种子得了不安和烦躁的浇灌，一瞬间就长成了苍天大树死死的压在横山裕的心头，令他呼吸困难，两眼昏花。他的脖子上似乎卡着一双无形的手，温柔的轻缓的要一步步置他于死地，横山裕停在原地深吸一口气，单手拂上胸前，再往上几步、村上给他系的完美领带被大力扯开，横山裕的手指带着些颤抖。他自己盯着痉挛不止的纤长手指，心生疑惑。

我明明，我明明不难过的。我明明已经接受了。  
为什么。

他抬起头又看了看空无一人的昏暗走廊，独自穿着婚衣在这样一个空间，仿佛时间都停止了流动。他死盯着米白色的地毯，地毯由一颗颗的绒粒组成，每一颗都非常饱满，昂首挺胸的站在自己的岗位上、

站在自己的岗位上，容他人日日践踏。

 

*  
回到房间的时候村上已经不在了，想必是去处理后续的麻烦了。横山裕对自己唯一的朋友心里多有愧疚，却不因为无能为力的自己而难得感到羞愧，他早已接受这样渺小的自己，只是明白自己无论如何都还不上这份人情而心里满溢着罪恶感。

横山裕在房间中央站了一会，等反应过来又发现自己半张着果冻般丰润的唇瓣像个被遗弃的智障一样，差点就有晶莹的津液顺着边缘流下来，他尴尬的马上闭上嘴，手背蹭过嘴角想确认的抹去不存在的唾液，却抹上了一手刚刚化妆师给他擦的唇膏，油光光的黏在手上。横山裕撇撇嘴角尴尬的举着那只手，把那残存的唇膏抹在昂贵的礼服上也觉得不合适，身边又没有能擦一下的东西，他转头直愣愣的盯着丝绒沙发，脑子却是一味的放空，甚至没在考虑到底要不要把手背蹭上去解决一下这令人不适的黏腻。

身后隐约感觉有个黑影，横山裕错愕的定在原地，居然没有勇气转头确认。

「…………忠………忠义？」声音里带着惊疑的颤抖，连带着那只不知道如何处置的手也震动起来。横山裕僵在原地，只感受到自己声带的震动，耳边的声音细弱沙哑的惊人。  
「不要回头。」耳边的声音却带上了少年的音质，确实是大仓的声音。他年幼的时候从未让语气带上这般急促和焦虑，横山裕恍惚了一下，隐约感觉那短短四个字里还带着些气急败坏的哭音。  
横山裕这次没有顺着他的意思而是坚定的马上就站直了回望察觉到黑影的方向，从而证实了自己的想法。

原来是真的。

他心里只有这一句话，由于印证的时间实在是太不恰当，心里只有空落落的凉意。虽然不确定是不是十五岁，但是对方确实是一幅少年的样子。

时间仿佛回到了和横山裕初遇的那一天。

他和年少的大仓在这个荒谬的场景下注视着对方，大仓不再是当年惊惧的眼神，而是一抽一抽的充满戒备心的站着。他看起来像是已经哭过好几轮，向来清澈的眼睛泛着红红的血丝，浑浊不堪，睫毛也纠结的黏在一起，煞白的小脸上自额角浸出冷汗顺着脸庞流到优美纤细的脖颈边。身上不合身的礼服松松垮垮的挂着身上，他没有穿西装只穿着白色的衬衫，比他身材大上两号的裤子堪堪卡在胯骨上，西裤在地上丢出好几层褶皱甚至看不见他有没有穿鞋子。  
横山裕难以描述自己心里徒然升起的酸楚感，他强打起精神想故作自然，但是眉眼间的悲伤感完全出卖了他的初衷。

他不自觉的向前迈了一步。

大仓立刻如临大敌的往后边退边喊停下，听到这样的回应横山裕反而更加坚定了，他一步步的把颤抖的大仓逼进了死角，仿佛在欺负一个手无寸铁之力的孩子。  
最后一把拎小鸡一样抓住大仓，搂在怀里紧紧的抱住。  
他是那么的用力，仿佛要把这副纤细的骨架拆开揉碎镶进自己的身子里，他估计自己这大半辈子都没有一次这么使劲过。  
怀里的人只挣了一下就也同样用力的回抱他，他听见自己胸膛里微弱的一声「kimi君………」

紧接着这孩子就像彻底失控崩溃般的大哭起来，少年的脸抵在横山胸口处，衬衫的布料被汹涌的泪水浸的彻底连带着横山的心口也凉的透彻。  
他一边哭一边语无伦次的反复着问为什么，横山裕无法回答，他只能顺着力道一下下的抚摸他的后脑勺，甚至连安慰都词穷。  
沉默的空间里只有大仓不加控制的暴泣和撕心裂肺的疑问，他哭的太厉害打起嗝来，一句话都没办法完整的说出来噎得让身子也随着嗝一跳一跳的颤动。横山裕感觉到大仓连腿都软了，整个人的体重都挂在横山身上，单手扣着大仓的腰勉强支撑他站着。

他问为什么又变成这样。  


翻来覆去的把支离破碎的呐喊埋进横山裕的胸口，扔进横山裕的心里。

后来他哭累了，横山裕像那年一般把他打横抱起来，大仓紧紧的环着横山的脖颈直到被放到床上也不愿意松开。横山裕佝偻着背以一个非常不照顾中年人腰部的姿势覆在大仓身上，他的腰疼的厉害，而身下突然回到少年状态的恋人似乎白长了之前的年岁，连习性都回到了不懂事的年纪，丝毫没有松手的意思。横山裕耐心的等了一阵，墨色的眼眸直直的对望着少年盛满泪水的秀目。  
那双红肿不堪的眼睛溢出更多的悲伤，大仓咬着下唇拼命忍耐哭嗝，身体却敌不过那固执的生理反应，随着固定的频率抽搐。  
「我们……还没有…没有…拿…证……」大仓最终还是放开了横山裕的脖颈，眼神也随着句子移开视线，垂着眼脸断断续续的低声说道。  
横山裕不是伶牙俐齿的人，说不出动听的安慰。刚刚被恋人松开手，就顺势再次覆上他的身体，额头抵着大仓的碰了一下再直起身子，他的脸凑的极近，泪眼朦胧的大仓甚至要因为这个距离而失去焦距，只能看到横山深不见底没有明显情绪的眼眸，和感受到他扑在自己脸上沉重温热的呼吸。  
「アホ，急什么。等你长大了再结一次就好了。」  
「………可是…可…那时候…你…你…你都……」大仓喘着气被横山用唇堵住了嘴，少年的气息萦绕在唇边，横山吻得很轻柔带着安抚的气息，大仓还哽咽着，舌尖横山嘴里一跳一跳的仿佛受惊的兔子。  
四唇分开，横山裕故作惩罚的捏了捏大仓的鼻尖回道，「那时候我都怎么样了？不准嫌我老。」  
「可…我这个样子………」大仓听着横山的话心里好受了不少，但也没有彻底解决忧虑。  
横山倒是像突然想起什么一样打断说话不利索的大仓，马上从他身上起来。  
「外面还有媒体，我们要马上回国。」横山看着倒在床上看起来完全无法自理的少年突然头痛起来，他开始有点后悔一开始给大仓选了做网红的这条路了。

「你现在这个身体之前的证件肯定是用不了了。」  
横山裕很冷静的分析着，他像是心理毫无过渡的就接受了大仓变回了十五岁这个设定。「你可以飞回去么？或者你有什么超能力朋友么？」  
但是接受的好像有些过头了。  
大仓的身体还沉浸在暴哭的余韵里缓不过来，内心也忍不住翻了数十个白眼。「不会有…有…啦…」那种东西，超能力岂能是人人都有的，办假证的我倒是认识。

谈话间，门把微动，横山裕几乎是立刻就下意识的把大仓藏在他身后拉上被子，反应甚至比前.杀手先生还快上几分。  
来人是村上信五。  
横山裕送了一口气，无论如何只靠他们两个大概是不可能平息这个事件的，若村上能摆平媒体估计是现在的最佳局面。  
横山裕露出他身后的少年，大仓本来也进入了戒备模式，只不过又一次被脆弱的身体打败，打着哭嗝只像个手无缚鸡之力刚刚被欺负过的孩子。  
村上信五显然不能了解这个状况，瞠目结舌的看着横山裕。  
「恋童癖？结婚当天新郎跑了然后对一个长得酷似大仓的孩子下手？你知道…………」  
「不是的、你先冷静一下听我说。」横山裕慌忙的站起来摆着手，仿佛这样就能阻止村上往更坏的方向遐想。

 

*  
「唔……呜……」大仓噙着泪花被压按着跪在男人腿间，嘴里被粗大狰狞的阴茎塞的满满的。那人却像是还不够满意一样揪着大仓的前发更深的挺进，龟头挤在狭窄的喉口，随着被压制人的呼吸剧烈收缩着。大仓的双手反握着背在身后，没有任何东西的束缚却紧紧的相互扣紧纹丝不动。

黏膜接触的水渍声在阴暗寂静的空间尤为响亮，他看不见男人的表情，鼻尖充斥着男性荷尔蒙侵略性的气息，被顶的几乎要干呕起来，含着那物肩膀耸动着忍着咳嗽。

身上的人不满的轻哼一声，大仓不自觉的用求救的眼神往向上方、尽管他什么也看不见眼睛里全是大滴的泪水。男人这才握着阴茎退开些，炙热坚挺的龟头顶上大仓侧面的口腔内壁，左边的脸颊被硬物顶出一个凸起，坚硬如铁的性器就着一个角度撑着顶上，大仓的嘴唇几乎要被粗暴的动作撕裂了，他本来就用嘴侍侯了许久整张嘴就近乎麻木，津液顺着唇边挂在下巴上亮晶晶的黏腻一片。  
那男人伸手拍上那瓣被迫鼓起的脸颊，啪啪的闷响随着大仓支离破碎的呻吟在空旷的空间甚至带上了回音。动作虽没有使上全力却也绝不算小力，三两下就打的半边脸颊上染着红印，自鲜红布满水渍的唇角延伸到颧骨通红一片。

大仓发出难耐的悲鸣，他的双腿齐肩分开跪着，腿间也早已一柱擎天却无人搭理可怜兮兮的翘在空中，脸侧旁的碎发黏腻在额角和耳侧显得狼狈不堪。 男人停下了折腾他的左脸的动作，这次搭上了他肩膀，大仓借着这个空隙喘了口气，闭上眼睛准备应对接下来的撞击。

「忠义，忠义。」  
大仓一睁眼就看到横山裕墨色的眼眸在他眼前放大，在梦里没有看见那个人的脸，而一醒来，和那人相似的容颜就在他面前，让他惊骇的想往后退，背后的湿汗几乎打湿了整件睡衣。  
「你做噩梦了。」横山裕撩起少年刘海乱糟糟的碎毛，扯着袖子覆上他的额头揩干细汗。接着拉过少年冰冷的手，大仓的胸腔剧烈起伏着心脏跳的快到几乎要冲破身体的束缚。  
「你一直在叫我的名字。」横山裕伸手探上大仓湿透的睡衣拉起瘫软消瘦的身体，顺手解开几个扣子示意大仓举起手把那件睡衣换下来。  
「………是么、我喊你名字了？」大仓顺从的由着横山的动作任他摆布，心神不宁的回问，像是问横山又像是问自己。横山裕扯过一件t恤给大仓套上把他塞回被子里，搂着少年的肩膀轻拍他的背。

你还叫了[他]的名字。

横山裕定定的注视着惊魂未定的少年，整齐干净的碎刘海通过梳理之后乖巧的落在额上，看起来无害又令人心疼。「睡吧。」横山裕没有回答他的问题，捏捏他稍微回暖的手让男孩依在他胸前。  
大仓迷迷糊糊的蹭在横山裕胸前，心跳渐渐回归平静。

自从婚礼事件之后，大仓的精神就变得极不稳定。

一开始回国也饱经折腾，大仓的突然失踪让横山裕成为了众目睽睽下的火爆大料，为了让大仓不引人注目的拿到假证件回国横山裕必须成为吸引媒体的诱饵。  
横山裕一个人挡在前面，乘坐的轿车旁边围满了喋喋不休的记者。而大仓全副武装的捂着脸随着村上在远处准备上另一辆车先去避开风头。虽然被帽檐和墨镜遮住了所有的表情，但是他身上的戾气还是让村上忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
大仓冷冷的看着，白皙挺拔的男人艰难的站在那些黝黑的话筒明晃晃的闪光灯前。  
横山裕是一个那么低调的人，从来只希望在社会上变成透明的存在，现在被推到舆论的漩涡将会有多么的不自在.....大仓握紧了拳头。白皙的男人临走的时候千叮万嘱［绝对不准杀掉或者伤害任何一个人］是他最后的枷锁，若要是全部杀掉这些手无缚鸡之力的普通人简直就像是砍萝卜剁菜一般容易。但是男人警告的眼神尤在印象里，大仓只能静静的看着这一切的发生，却什么都做不了。

他的心疼的像是先被狠狠的撕裂在丢弃至角落任由这些不关事的凡人践踏蹂躏。竟然要让普通人.横山裕一个人去应对这样的困难。大仓忠义满身的本事都被禁锢，只能按横山说的用正常人类社会的方式来解决。他的爱刀就背在背后，不知道是不是因为年龄变化肉体身高的缩小，平时和他无比锲合的武器在此时却显得有千斤重，直压的他抬不起头。  
村上催促着大仓快点进到车内，大仓站在原地再看了一会，拳头一直紧紧的握着，修剪整齐的指甲陷进掌心掐的渗出血来，顺着纤细的指尖流下来。村上眼尖的看到了却发不出声提醒，少年身上萦绕的危险气息实在不像一个青少年。他讪讪的按照横山不明不白的指示干巴巴的说「yoko让你遵守约定。」他并不明白这句话的含义只是在照本宣科，而少年却浑身一震，垂下头轻叹「我知道。」乖乖的进了车内。  
大仓的假证朋友在另一个国家，横山裕已经成为了娱乐综艺杂志的活靶子，一举一动都在八卦新闻的监视中，自然不可能冒险去拿，余下可靠的就只有村上信五了，他把大仓安顿好之后就独自启程去找大仓说的那个人再把假证带回接着带着大仓回国和横山汇合。

平安回国之后大仓就不怎么说话也完全不出门了，外面的世界铺天盖地都是知名美食网红婚礼现场丢下爱人跑路的新闻，因为始终没人出来给个解释导致谣言越传越烈随便胡编乱造的都可以写出来登上头条。横山裕被曝光了公司，明明是大众视角的受害者却被上面含蓄的要求请辞。  
横山裕对于待了近二十年的公司没有丝毫的感情，反而觉得辞职回家陪着大仓还放心一些。只是他一点也不愿意大仓出门，怕他看见那些莫名其妙离事实十万八千里远的花边新闻。

大仓的状态只怕比婚礼当天还更差一些，倒是没有再哭过，只是木讷的待在房间一天天的呆坐着。横山裕抱着他的时候才稍微放松赖在他的怀里，像是一个彻底丧失自我意识的玩偶。

 

*  
「你把我绑起来吧。」有一天大仓举着一双手走到横山面前，清秀的少年抬着脸倔强的看着他。  
「？」横山裕抚摸着对方纤细的手腕，拉着他坐在自己大腿上。「怎么了忠义。」他知道恋人现在的精神处于极其脆弱的时刻，对他的态度比以前更要温柔宠溺。  
「我想被你绑起来。命令我哪里都不能去，什么都不能做。」横山裕捂上对方胡言乱语的小嘴，大仓清澈的眼睛不服输的盯着横山裕一眨不眨。  
「我永远都不会这样对你的。忠义是大人了，可以自己决定自己喜欢的事情。」横山裕的声音不大，音色清亮还带着些脆生生的奶音。不带命令的语气却敲击在大仓的心里。大仓睁大着眼睛注视着男人温柔的眼眸，扭头甩开横山裕虚虚掩在他唇上的手，将头埋进横山裕的胸口自暴自弃的喊道，「我不要自由，我只要和你待在一起。永远永远永远。」  
「忠义。」横山裕抚摸着他的头随后轻柔却坚定的扳过大仓的肩膀，挑起少年的下巴让他和自己对视「我是不会离开你的。你要是不喜欢这里，我们就去别的地方生活。」  
大仓怔怔的望着横山裕，对方清澈漆黑的眼睛印出不知所措的自己，眼神里除了认真再也没其他。  
横山裕从来没有说过我爱你或者我喜欢你这种直白矫情的句子。但是每次表达真挚的情意却比那些空洞的爱语结实许多，直叫人怦然心动。

尽管没有外出，但是横山裕遭受着怎样世间无礼的注目大仓也大致可以猜到，为了不至于丧失理智的屠城，大仓强迫自己不去看不去听那些信息，又一边因为自己的无能为力而产生强烈的自我厌恶。  
横山裕从未出现疲倦的表情，他总是那样包容的、温柔的注视着大仓，那双总是带给人平静的眼眸里只装下大仓一人。

在这个家里仿佛时间也回到了那年。似乎什么都没发生过，又似乎一切都与当时不一样。

大仓的脸霎时间热起来，他移开视线嘀咕着转移话题「那你怎么不抱我。」  
横山裕呆楞一秒，接着一反刚刚帅气的样子，摸了摸鼻尖脸颊也晕起粉红。大仓见横山，自己突然底气十足，挺起胸膛谴责的看着对方。自从变回十五岁之后，横山裕就再也没和大仓有什么实质的亲密行为，连亲吻都是不带色情的安抚性质的落在额头和脸颊上。  
横山裕结结巴巴的避闪对方的眼神，「不是、你…你这个样子…我总觉得自己是要强暴未成年………」

 

*  
这男人真的不会老。

大仓看着横山裕笑起来难得出现在眼尾的纹路和鬓角偶尔一条年轻人都会长的白发，有些不服气。横山裕这年已经四十五岁了，大仓又一次顺利的长到了十八岁。  
那年的风波不到一年就被人遗忘，舆论的风波永远都是挑最新鲜的柿子捏。  
男人经常笑着说忠义现在看起来像我的儿子。大仓忠义老是不乐意男人的说辞，每每这样逗他就会发起脾气躲去房间。

「kimi君我已经十八了，可以去结婚了。」  
这提案已经出台了好几次，每次都被横山裕敷衍过去。大仓这次不再给对方退缩的机会，趴在横山身上一点不含糊的表达。  
果然横山裕没有马上作答，抚摸着大仓的头顶微笑着说「这么心急做什么，20岁才是真正成年，若是现在结婚还需要监护人证明。」  
「那种鬼东西，交给toppo一天能做十个出来……」大仓不满的望向横山裕好看的秀眉拧起来。  
横山裕不再回答翻身把絮絮叨叨抱怨个不停的少年压下，用自己的唇瓣堵住了他的嘴。  
……………混蛋…又被他糊弄过去了………大仓闭紧眼睛艰难的回应着对方近年来越来越奔放的接吻攻势，推拒的双手只过两秒就环绕身上人宽阔的脊背彻底沦陷。

「做什么？」大仓光裸着身子趴在刚晒过散发着阳光香气的被子里，眼睛瞪的圆滚滚的打量刚刚洗完澡却换上外出服装的男人，仿佛在质疑对方是否有偷吃的打算。  
「hina的第二个孩子出生，我早就答应他去看的。还不是因为要满足某人才导致我迟到了。」横山裕把袖口弯折的部分拉出来理顺，无奈的看着床上一脸戒备的少年。  
「哦。」大仓没什么兴趣的钻进被窝。  
「你要去么？」横山裕明知故问，顺便套上一件轻薄的外套，夏日的阳光照的他的皮肤总是刺疼。  
「不——————」回应他的是大仓的后脑勺。

横山裕想了半天都没决定好给新出生小孩的家庭带个什么礼物合适，最终无趣的决定还是带个果篮好了，至少能吃。

「先生，不好意思我有些迷路。可以帮我指点一下么？」  
踏进超市之前，横山裕的背脊突然被人轻轻敲了一下。他吓了一跳，大概是转身太急竟有些头晕。他迷迷糊糊的想着估计真是年纪大了，竟然连这样的小动作都支撑不住。  
「就是这边，你看这条路我刚刚这样走过来…………」耳边的声音越来越远横山裕看着男人转头过来一张一合的嘴，不由自主的跟着他往前走，随口应和着是的是的。  
不知不觉就被领到一个小巷子，横山裕莫名其妙觉得头沉得要命，懵然的转身看了看四周。

「请问…」艰难的提起嗓门，连声音都想随着脑子休眠。  
话音未落，刚刚佝偻着背问路的人突然抽出一把尖刀直往横山裕刺去。  
横山裕惊了，瞳光一闪。他知道自己一定要躲，但是身体完全不经使唤。只能凭着身体重力向一边歪去，沉重的倒在地上，那把利刃蹭过横山裕的手臂划破大臂渗出少量的血迹。

霎时间，大仓忠义穿着黑色的紧身服从屋顶滚下来背部着地，他顺着动作鬼魅般迅速的移动到横山身前护着，一刀下去把那人手上的短刀挑飞出去。面罩掩住口鼻，清澈犀利的眼神一如以往，横山裕直到现在还是不明白，大仓每次到底是怎么做到穿成这样还能在街上不打眼的跟着他的，但是他这次由衷的感恩大仓有这种不尊重人性的跟踪行为。  
意识还能勉强保持清醒，身体是彻底无法动弹了，更何况砸了那一下横山裕甚至感受到自己腰部发出了悲鸣。  
大仓和那个人打在了一起，估计那人也挺有两下子的。横山裕的角度只能看到两人腿部的动作，来来回回速度快的横山头晕目眩。他挣扎着想仰起头看看情形，脖子僵直着向上扯了一下还没等他挪动到一个恰当的角度，大仓就结束了战斗，横山裕从这个角度可以看到那人被拦腰划了一刀，血肉翻出来抽搐着。

大仓留下血腥的现场立刻奔回横山身边。半跪在横山身边把他抱在自己膝上小心翼翼的查看他的伤势，好在只是蹭破了一点皮肉并不严重。  
横山裕像个半残废的人，僵直的在大仓臂弯里拱了拱，视线上移盯着他的脸却怔住了，大仓已经取下了面罩，不知道是不是因为药物原因导致横山的脑子不太清醒，他看起来又小了些。

「kimi君。」大仓抱着横山裕的手虽然牢靠但却带着颤动，在确认了横山并无大碍之后手也没有停止颤抖。他只轻轻唤了一声就不再做声，低着头不知道在想什么。  
沉默半响，略带沙哑的声音打破了降为冰点的空气。  
「你又回去了。」横山裕这时候才发现自己已经可以说话，脑子里的猜测一旦脱口就收不回来。  
「因为、我很害怕。」大仓顿了顿，注视着对方温柔的眼睛，放任自己的一切情绪都诚实的被这双眼睛接纳。一字一句清晰的回复。  
冰凉的液体打在横山裕白的几乎透明的脸颊上，优雅温柔的男人习惯性无奈又带着宠溺的笑着，眼睛微微弯起来的弧度动人心魂，瞳仁里印着太阳反射的光耀眼炫目的令人移不开眼睛。  
「为了坚持到你来，我可是做了人生中可以算是排名第一的努力了。」他的声音带着轻松的调笑，似乎刚刚在鬼门关走了一遭是别人的经历。身体渐渐恢复了知觉，横山裕扶着自己的老腰妄图站起来。

拜托你，至少是你自己的命啊。  
大仓捏着横山的手咬了咬下唇在心里幽怨的吐槽，他努力的睁大眼睛不想让眼泪落下去，谁知这幅软弱的肉体还是如记忆中一般不听指挥且没用。本因恋人大概因他结下仇家的牵连受到生命威胁而自责不已，听了横山难得的一句俏皮话竟放松不少，同时又酸楚无比。  
横山裕的眉眼看上去和记忆中的那个人越来越不像了，大仓现在看着这样的横山裕，觉得印象里的那个人在他的记忆里蒙上了一层白纱，就算他刻意想回忆那人的表情也记不彻底。

时间真是世上最优秀的宝物。

因为幼年的调教一直潜意识认为被套上枷锁才是幸福，习惯性的活在束缚之下，希望自己的自由只是被人圈出来的一道沟壑。  
他没有像往常一样被恋人诚挚的视线注视着就转移视线，而是认真的、鼓起勇气，也用真实的心情对战般的回望。只有用自己的眼睛确认，才知道对方看他的眼神到底可以拥有多少细腻的感情。  
眼前的人不会如那个人一样恐吓他，给他没完没了的洗脑，也不会用世俗的所谓的羁绊用一纸婚约束缚他。他根本就是用最作弊的温柔在大仓的心里早早的挂上了一条有着无尽距离的项圈，令他不管走的多远最后还是回到他的身边，一旦尝到甜头就上瘾般的只想央求他给更多更多。

 

「kimi君。我突然觉得就这样也很好。」  
「什么？」

大仓迅速的抹了一把脸，爽朗的笑着看向还扶着腰原地挪动的中年人。  
「要不要体验一把飞檐走壁？」他的嘴角弯起像个准备做些无关痛痒恶作剧的普通孩子。横山裕只在和大仓最初见面的二十几年前见过这张稚嫩的脸上出现过这个表情，往后再次回到十五岁的大仓一直都沉浸在悲伤和苦楚中成长着，就算是笑也带着沉重的心事。

这个没有任何负担的坏笑不禁让一向冷静的横山裕看呆了。大仓借着对方愣神的空档把横山像一个长条形货物一般抗在肩头，单手拦着横山的腰站起来，从别家的窗檐跳到屋顶。  
横山裕只觉得天旋地转就看见眼前全是屋子的俯视图，大仓竟然站在天台边一根细细的铁丝上。横山裕深深的觉得身为一个即将步入老年阶段的人经不起这般大起大落的折腾，俯在少年单薄的肩头深吸一口气。  
「至少、」他努力控制着语气不要因为对方玩火的行为抖起来。「至少让我和hina说一声不能去了。」

少年听了这话并没有搭理，甚至更骄傲的挺起胸膛。横山裕错觉自己的尾音到底是没有说完还是消失在了风里。被轻盈的男孩像是没重量一般托着跳的老高，横山裕不由怀疑这到底和自己曾经数次打横抱起的娇弱少年是不是一个人。夏天的带着热气的风呼在脸侧，横山裕觉得自己一定是没用的大叫了起来，然后为避免引人注意又自觉的双手使劲捂着嘴。

他们停在了斜拉桥顶端的梁柱上。  
横山裕终于可以从少年身上下来，作为一个普通人站在有地心引力的大陆上。他撑着膝盖喘息，仿佛刚刚是他扛着人上跳下窜。大喘了好几口气，吸进肺里的空气搅的呼吸管道疼痛不已，头发也被风刮的乱作一团，和平时整洁礼仪的男人大相径庭。斜眼瞥去一点没受影响的男孩，酸溜溜的打着趣埋怨，「爸爸老了，可再经不起折腾了。」

大仓没有接话，横山缓过劲，刚直起身子就听见耳畔不高不低的一声「横山君。」  
横山裕瞳孔骤缩，不自觉睁大了眼睛，以为自己听见了错觉。刚才被尖刀威胁生命的时候他都不曾这般激动，鸡皮疙瘩在手臂上狂妄的炸起。

呼啸的车子驰骋在百米之下，偶尔还有没耐性的发出「哔——」的一声短促尖叫。

他木讷的望向少年，对方和他对视着挑衅般的张口，迎着风大喊了一声「横山裕！」  
少年还未经过变声期的声音不如他长大后的低沉性感，尚能在较高的音域徘徊，大分贝的嗓门被喧嚣的城市夺走了大半音量，却响在横山裕心里如同炸雷。

他从未这样叫过他。那名字就像一个禁忌，大仓从来没有提起过，横山裕也从不过问。

横山裕失神的看着对方喊完之后剧烈起伏的胸膛，少年看着他呆愣的样子突然释然的笑起来，迎着光似一朵明媚的向日葵。他从未见过大仓有这般的放松和舒心，宛如扔掉了身上所有的阴霾。

那孩子跑向他，不到十米的距离三步并作两步就是放大的脸庞。横山裕的眼睛模糊一片，只能捕捉到他晃动的身影。  
我可得把他接好了。他心想。  
不由自主的稳住身型。

大仓把横山扑了个满怀。横山虽然向后挪动了半步还是牢牢的接住了莽莽撞撞的少年。  
骄傲的少年扬起头，金色的阳光洒在他秀丽的脸颊和纤细的脖颈上，带起一阵清新爽朗的风，男孩扒着横山的后背垫着脚在他耳边呼出一口气，若有似无的低语酥酥麻麻的顺着脖颈一直炸裂到头顶。

「我爱你。」他说。

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇双桶来自于游戏三至五个词无指定cp联想点文
> 
> 来源是 @萌面 的：幼体 蠢爸爸 撒娇 专属昵称 好孩子的两面性
> 
> 感觉看完再揭晓联想关键词比较有趣 哈哈哈 估计这个仓不够幼蠢爸爸也不够蠢
> 
> 不知道和姑娘的想象cp一不一样哈哈哈（说到蠢爸爸也只能满脑子都是老横了


End file.
